Another White Lie
by Whitesnake227
Summary: The Lagoon Company has been sent to receive a package from the cartel. Is the package exactly what the cartel says it is. While another person comes to Roanapur in search of the package. If you read the manga or watch the anime. You already know.


I think I'm starting to adjust to this pirate life. According to Dutch, this is going to be a job with a very big payday. Seeing how we aren't working for Miss Balalaika, jobs like this come rarely. So we jumped at the chance to do a job the seems like we won't be dodging bullets and get a solid payoff for our troubles. As usual, Dutch is taking the job in sort of zen like manner. Showing no eagerness to get it done, nor is he showing remorse and he probably is not going to lose any sleep at night. Benny doesn't care either way. As long as he can watch porn on the way and doesn't have to pick up a gun, he's good. Revy, she's odd. She loves a chance to test her skills and I think she might even take delight in killing people. She wasn't talking to me for a some time since we spoke on the Nazi boat. We've worked things out, or at least we're talking again. I'll take that as a victory. As for me, I'm concerned with the package. I bring the package onto the ship for Revy and Dutch to see.

"I counted those crates we delivered like you wanted me to, I brought shipment we're taking back with us also." I told them as I look as the small boy next to me. "But are you sure, he's it."

"Once we arrive at the destination, we're handing him over to the buyer designated by the Colombian mafia." Dutch said. "Revy, put him in the cabin. For now."

"Fine, let's go kid." Revy said taking hold of the small boy who wrestles his arm free. "Hey, you don't want to piss me off. Let's go kid, move your little ass."

I watch as Revy drags the kid into the cabin. Revy always is forceful about the way she gets things done. There is the easy way or what Revy likes to call sometimes, the "fun" way. Expect when it comes to children. She doesn't like hanging around kids too much. I hand Revy the pizza we got in board for the kid to eat in case he gets hungry.

"Rock." Dutch calls out to me as he throws me a beer. "We're nothing more than delivery boys. All we do is take shipments to the designated destinations. That's where our responsibilities end. Understand?"

"I got it." I told him. "You don't have to worry about me. I won't get to attached to him or anything like that."

"That's good to hear." Dutch said.

Dutch may have placed some trust in me, but he still worries about me. He tends to approach things from a realistic, down to earth manner. Trying to figure out all the ways a plan can be shot straight to hell and tries to patch up the bullet holes.

"Now you've asked for it you little shit. We me show you what you had for breakfast this morning. Get over here you little bastard."

Rock, can you take over babysitting duties for now?" Dutch said nonchalantly as the sounds of Revy screaming and gunfire echo throughout the ship. "As you see, not a lot of internal instinct there. We can't exactly deliver the shipment full of holes."

I cringe as Benny comes out and opens the door the cabin. I quickly grab Revy and pull her out of the cabin. She may look skinny, but she sure is strong. Either that or I need to start working out some more.

"Take advantage of my kindness, will ya? That's right. What the fuck or you looking at?"

"Revy, calm down." I said. "I'll take care of it."

Revy storms off. I enter the cabin and close the door behind me. The sounds of Revy kicking the ship aren't very discreet. But, that's just Revy, being Revy. I try to offer the kid some pizza, but he just throws it in my face. No he actually threw a piece of pizza in my face.

"Listen, it's just for a bit longer but we are going to be traveling together." I said as the pizza slides down my face and the cheese gets stuck in my hair. "Maybe it's too much to ask, but can you stop throwing food at me."

"You can't fool me." The kid said. "Santa Maria sees right through your friendly talk. You liar."

"I can see that my words wouldn't mean much to you since I'm helping with this kidnapping." I said as I took out a napkin to wipe my face.

"You're not, anything like that mean tattooed lady or that big black guy are you?" The kid said. "You actually seem like a normal person."

You know, this kid might not be that bad. I take a seat next to the kid.

"Well, the truth is I'm just a crook in training." I admitted.

"The men on the boat didn't tell me where I'm going or what's going to happen to me." The kid said. "They are planning to sell me off somewhere, aren't they?"

I didn't exactly know what to say. The kid looked up at me, I could see the worry in his eyes. Kind of reminded me of myself when the Lagoon Company took me hostage a while ago. Fear of the unknown can be pretty terrifying.

"You worried?" Is all I managed to say.

"I'll be fine." The kid said as he starts to smile. "My father would never let anything happen to me."

"Father?" I asked not remembering hearing about the in the job details. "But aren't you supposed to be an orphan?"

"Who told you that?" The kid said. "Probably the cartel. They're a bunch of big liars. My father is the head of the great thirteen families of South America. The 11th patriarch of the Lovelace household. He is Deigo Jose San Fernando Lovelace. And I'm Garcia, his only son. When I'm old enough, I'll become the head of the Lovelace family."

This kid sure can lie. Does he really expect me to believe that?

"If you're looking for pity, you won't find it here." I told him. "If you're gonna tell lies, you can at least come up with a better one than that."

"I don't want pity, don't be stupid." He shot back at me. "What good would it do me to lie to you now?"

"You know, you're a pretty unlikable kid." I told him. "So where did you hear the name Lovelace from anyway? And for your information, it's the least noble house of the thirteen great families. Although, it does make it a little more believable."

"So what if things haven't been going too well for us, lately." He said. "We're still managing to get by just like we always do. My father is a man of good character. He never got involved in anything illegal. Business wasn't going well, but the plantations were stable. Until the mafia came, this is."

"So you're trying tell me that the mafia kidnapped you?" I asked him as I grab a cigarette. "You have a gift for making up stories kid. Not bad."

"They came one day and tried to force my father to sell our land." He continued. "The geological survey showed that we had lanthanides there. When my father refused to sell, we saw what they are really like. They came to our farms and harassed us. But, my father refused to be intimidated by them. And that's how I ended up here.

"Lanthanides?" I said struggling to remember what that is.

"It's also called rare earth." He told me. "Don't you know your periodic table?"

"Well, where did you learn a thing like that kid?" I asked trying to move the subject away from my hazy memory of chemistry.

"You still think I'm lying, don't you?" He asked before sinking his head further into his knees. "Well, that's okay."

"It's just that it's not that easy." I said.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell me what else you know about rare earth, you know lanthanides and stuff." I asked as my suspicions grew.

So he told me. He told me about the Lovelace family. Most of it I already knew, but most of it isn't something you can find in a book or read online. Something isn't right here. Why would the cartel lie to us about this kid? They must be hiding something. So I decide to talk to Dutch about the situation we might be walking right into.

"Not cool, I don't how this feels." Dutch said. "We need more information."

"After we dock, I think we should wait before handing him over." I said. "It's obvious that the cartel lied to us. If they were lying about him, then that means there can only be trouble waiting for us ahead."

"Rock, don't take pity on our cargo." Revy said in her occasional dark like manner as she twirls her cutlass. "You'll start to feel like total shit when you start to think about all the places he could end up. But, as long as our company sees a profit, then there is really no problem. Understand? His life has nothing to do with us after that. Even if there is no justice, the world is just going to keep on turning."

Revy giving me a Revy answer to our problem.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't pity him." I admitted. "But, I'm also concerned that our client lied to us. I worked in the resource procurement department. So I know a lot about rare earth and rare metals. And everything he says about the Lovelace family checks out. I remember seeing a lot of reports from the South American division, details about their family structure."

"Very impressive, that is so interesting, Rock." Revy said in a sarcastic manner. "Aren't you just the brilliant business man. Seriously we should just put your picture on some employee of the month plague and hang it up right here. Either way, it's still up to Dutch. He gets the final say on this."

"I just don't get it." Dutch said. "The minute they got the kid, they could have just demanded a ransom right then. And they would have got what they wanted. Is there a reason they wanted to keep him a secret and sell him off?"

"I don't know why that would want to keep it a secret." Revy said. "But I can think I of a good reason why they would want to sell the kid. If you ask me, the probably did it because they were pissed off. If there is one thing mafia's have in common, it's that don't like having shit rubbed in their faces. There are not going to let something like that go unpunished. Know what I mean?"

"I don't like this." Dutch said slowing down the ship to a full stop. "I'm going to call Balalaika to get some extra insurance on our cargo."

Dutch dials Balalaika's number and tells her the situation. It seems she's always eager to hear from Dutch. I wonder about her history with him sometimes.

"My my, it's quite rare to you asking for a favor." We all hear Balalaika say.

"I need a little background on the Manisarera Cartel and the Lovelace family." Dutch told her. "Can you do that for me?"

"We actually picked up a job involving the Manisarera Cartel, your timing is impeccable." Balalaika said."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Dutch said through the phone. "But, since we are still in the process of setting up our insurance, don't stir things up too much."

"Well, that's impossible." Balalaika said.

"What?" Dutch asked.

"You know the way this business works." Balalaika said. "When things get stirred up, their stirred up like a typhoon."

"Just do your best, and keep it cool." Dutch replied.

"Very well, shall I get back t you at your office?" Balalaika asked.

"No, we'll be having a drink at the yellow flag." Dutch said. "You can find us there."

Dutch hung up before turning to me.

Alright then Rock, there is one more thing we need to check up before this thing goes any further." Dutch said. "I'm talking about daddy Lovelace. Is he the type who is capable of sending private troops to recuse his son or was the kid just bluffing us?"

"I don't think so." I told him. "Financially speaking that can't afford more than one personal servant for the entire household at this point."

"A servant, what kind?" Dutch asked.

"An ordinary housemaid, most likely." I told him.

"So, do you think the maid is going to rush over and try to save the little prince or what?" Revy asked. "That would be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Gina, I want to close early today." said a young man. "If anybody has an appointment, tell them to reschedule. Tell them I'm sick or something. If they have a problem with it, they can go fuck themselves."

"Yes, sir." Gina said before leaving the room.

Teach, former pirate. Retired from the pirate life to open a small office in Roanapur. Gina, fellow former pirate and member of Teach's crew. She's now Teach's financial advisor, secretary, and housekeeper.

BANG BANG BANG

Teach raised an eyebrow when he heard someone or something from the sound of it banging on the door. Teach lit a cigarette and put his feet up on his desk.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey Gina, someone's at the door." He called out to her.

"I hadn't noticed, sir." Gina said.

"Is this really time for mouth, Gina?" Teach said. "Anyway, aren't you going to go get it?"

"I'm kind of busy canceling the remaining appointments, sir." Gina said.

Teach took a long drag on his cigarette and did nothing.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey Gina, did we get the doorbell fixed?" Teach called out to her again.

"Yes sir, we did." Gina said,

"Then the fuck I am hearing all this banging." Teach said.

"Maybe you should the answer the door and find out." Gina said.

"But we're fucking closed." Teach said putting his feet on the ground and slamming his cigarette on the floor. "Fine, I'll answer the door. But why the fuck am I paying if this is the service I get?"

"You don't pay me, sir." Gina said.

"Well, at this rate it's going to stay that way." Teach said moving towards the door.

"With all due respect, go to hell, sir." Gina said.

Teach walked down the stairs and opened the door. When he saw who was at the door, his jaw dropped to the floor. Not due to surprise of who was there. But due to what the visitor was wearing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Teach said turning from mildly joking around to deadly serious.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" His visitor said.

"Hell no." Teach said.

"Are going to turn your back on me when I come to you for a favor?" His visitor said pointing a suitcase at him. "That would not be very kind seeing our history, old friend."

"Two points." Teach said. "One, I doubt anyone would call our past as a friendship. Two, are you really pointing that at me? Because that wouldn't be very wise, pal."

A chill quickly enter Roanapur. As the two had a standoff. Just as Teach was about to draw, a car with the Hotel Moscow insignia went by.

"Get your ass inside before I change my mind." Teach gritted through his teeth.

His visitor went inside.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." Teach said as he closed the door.

He led the visitor upstairs. The visitor sat down on the couch and Teach sat down on the other side. This visitor had on a maid outfit. Female, with glasses. Suitcase on her right side.

"May I have some tea?" She said. "It's been a long trip and I'm quite parched."

"Hey Gina, we have a guest and she would like some tea." Teach called out.

"I thought we were fucking closed." Gina said.

"Don't question me woman, just get some fucking tea." Teach said. "I'm telling you, it's hard to find good help these days."

"I heard that, asshole." Gina said.

"I see you have been doing well for yourself, and is that who I think it is." She said.

"Yes, it's her." Teach said. "And as for me doing well, that's debatable. But at least where I work, it doesn't require that I wear some bullshit uniform. You don't even need glasses."

"But, I like them." She replied. "And why do you treat her so like that? She deserves better."

"I treat her no better than I treated you." Teach replied defending his actions and lighting another cigarette. "But enough about how I treat woman, why are you here?"

"Young master Garcia Lovelace has been kidnapped." She said. " He is the heir Lovelace fortune. His father master Diego Jose San Fernando Lovelace has sent me to find him and bring him home. From what I gathered, the mafia who kidnapped him allied with the cartel and plan to ship him here. Since you live here, you can help me find him."

"Bitch, you're crazier than a fish with boobs if you think I'm going to help you." He said. "I'm retired. I'm done. I dropped my flags and my affiliations with the crew. With the project, and with you. I'm happy you found something to hold onto now, and I pray you find him. But you're going to have to do that without my help."

"I see, I miss her too." She said.

"Don't start, I swear don't fucking start with that shit." Teach said.

Gina came with the tea, and nearly dropped it when she saw their guest. Teach to the tray and slammed their visitor's tea on the table.

"I know she still thinks about her." She continued as she sipped on her tea. "Don't you, Gina? Do you miss her? I bet she held on to her letters."

"I telling you right now to stop that." Teach said.

"What is this, your way of praying tribute to her?" She asked. "Do you think this makes you closer to her? I never judged you. I never questioned your methods. I was with you to the bitter end. Like Gina is, but you choose her over us. I'm hurt."

"Alright, alright dammit." Teach said plopping on the couch and throwing his cigarette on the floor. "I may have heard about a certain company picking up a package for the cartel. I'm sure you can find the cartel, or the company with the package, or both the Yellow Flag bar. But that's all you're getting from me."

"Thank you." She said getting up. "I meant what I said, Teach. I still value your friendship. She's gone. Let her go."

"Fuck you, Roberta." He said as he waved her off.

"It's going to be a long fucking night." Teach said looking out the window watching Roberta make her way to the Yellow Flag bar.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm consider doing a Black Lagoon multi chapter. Let me know if you have an arc you want to see me do or if I should try to do an original story. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


End file.
